Mr Herobrine’s New Grademaster
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: Mr. Herobrine decides to purchase a device that helps him improve his grading skills. Unfortunately, things don’t seem to go the way he expects them to.


"You're kidding me, right?"

A cheerful yet confused answer, which was quickly accompanied by a beep on the new machine that Mr. Herobrine had bought for himself. The machine he bought was for the sake of helping him improve his grading skills, allowing him much more time to relax and enjoy himself.

Sadly, the electronic prototype he bought never seemed to make things easier for him, as each time he kept putting the paper on the platform, the machine still kept on beeping, insisting that the answers were incorrect despite the fact that the test was already one hundred percent correct.

"Okay, maybe if I try to..." He figured out the first solution, which was to unplug the machine, and plug it back in. This solution was passed down to him by another worker in the school who claimed that the solution would not fail.

All's well that ends well, the solution will work, and the machine will finally- **BEEP!**

"Oh my god the test IS correct! What is wrong with this respulsive, impossible contraption?!" His protest was nothing more then a little ear-catching as some of the other students could hear him debating over his new machine.

In fact, one of the students that heard his insensitive shouting was DJ, who had just come by to see if her new poster was finished printing. Her poster had read, "DJ presents, Dubstep Birthday Cake".

"Hi Mr. Herobrine, is my poster finished printing?"

Mr. Herobrine turned to face her with a jerk in his facial expression, which was supplied with frustration and anger. Now DJ wasn't sure if she either decided to get the poster at the risk of Mr. Herobrine accidentally socking her in the jaw, or just leave the situation and save the poster after Mr. Herobrine's excessive outrage.

Now, he was all by himself with his new machine.

It was clear that the first solution he tried never seemed to work exactly how he expected it to. "Perhaps maybe i could just restart it."

Restarting the machine was Mr. Herobrine's next solution. However, no-one even remembered proposing that kind of solution, other than himself.

He pushed the restart button on the machine, and it restarted the way he wanted it to. "Now, let's see if this will work!" He had hopes that this second solution will work.

He picks up the test, and puts it back on the platform. **BEEP!**

The text read on the screen of the machine, "Answers Incorrect!" Even though the test was indeed correct, and he just restarted it too.

"Oh for god's sake!" Mr. Herobrine was about to consider his next best solution before he had think about what he could actually do to resolve this situation. "Maybe if i relog back in..." He hit the log out button and relogged back in using the school's email address.

 **BEEP!**

The relog solution had never worked. His face filled with impatience and annoyance he was already starting to have with this discombublated devide. At this point, he already knew what he needed to do. He clapped his hands together, taking deep breaths before taking his left hand out, formed it into a fist, and smashed the machine a few times, just to see if it finally works or not.

The text displayed on the screen, but this time, it read something completely different. "Test Correct!" Finally, the one line of text he had been impatiently waiting for this whole time after he had just purchased it.

"My god, finally! And i was just about to consider returning it, and maybe get a refund! But this stupid text finally popped up, saying the test is actually correct!" Mr. Herobrine almost evolved into a supergod and nearly obliterates the printing room. Luckily, he was able to contain himself after obtaining his glorious victory.

He was able to take another look at his troll-worthy machine and noticed that it's battery was starting to deplete. "Aww crap, i forgot to plug it in." He plugged the machine back in and finally managed to catch himself a break. He walked out of the school, turned off the lights and proceeded into his home.

The next morning, another teacher walked into the printing room and noticed that the machine had some bad dents on it, it was not badly damaged, but to her, she had realized what happened. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she started to hug it and cry out loud, "Why would someone even go so far to damage my grademaster?! it was given to me by my grandmother!"

Looks like Mr. Herobrine definitely has some good explaining to do.

The End.


End file.
